Public transport systems are promoted in most major cities to reduce road congestion and the pollution problems caused by high levels of road vehicle use.
In some instances road buses are promoted as an alternative to the public using their own cars for transport within a city. However, buses are relatively large vehicles and not very cost efficient if there are only a small number of passengers who are prepared to use the bus service. Buses are also slow compared to private cars and are vulnerable to delays caused by road congestion problems. Buses will still contribute to the air and noise pollution problems faced by most cities.
One other type of public or passenger transportation system proposed for intra-city travel is trains and rail networks. However, known types of rail networks also have a number of disadvantages associated with their use.
A rail network must use large areas of land in central locations as well as expensive locomotives and carriages to transport passengers. These two factors combined make the construction, implementation and maintenance of a rail network an expensive proposition. Furthermore, large scale rail networks are also limited in the areas of a city in which they can transport passengers. It may be difficult for the builders of a rail network to secure all the land they require to extend networks out to all destinations of interest to the network's passengers. The high capital costs associated with building such a network may also limit the size or extent of the network that can be built for available funds.
Operators of passenger rail services require high numbers or volumes of passengers to use their service to be commercially viable. If only a small number of passengers wish to travel on a single train at one time this can create significant operational costs for the service operator. Due to these concerns there is potential for rail network operators to restrict or limit the number of trains available to passengers in an attempt to reduce operational costs and to boost passenger numbers on each train. This however has the effect of reducing the convenience of the service for passengers, who become more likely to resort to using their own cars for transportation.
An improved transportation system that addressed any or all of the above problems would be of advantage. Specifically a transportation system which could cater cost effectively to small passenger numbers, which could provide access to wide areas of a city and which could be implemented or built at low cost would be of advantage.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description that is given by way of example only.